


The Old Ways.

by addictedtosleep



Category: David - Fandom, Dilya, OFC - Fandom, VlogSquad, david dobrik - Fandom, ilya feddy - Fandom, ilya fedorovich - Fandom, lgbt+ - Fandom, sabah, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Denial, Dom David, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hawaii, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, YouTube, vlog squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtosleep/pseuds/addictedtosleep
Summary: Before David was The YouTube sensation David Dobrik, he was Davie, the boy always found somewhere around Ilya and Sabah, and this is something everybody in school knew too. Although what they did not know was they were DavidIlyaSabah,  behind closed doors. It always felt natural to them, they were drawn towards each other right from their childhood summer camps. Because, no, who said relationships should only work between two people?Then, the world forced them to grow up.David followed his newfound fame to LA, Sabah was one of the most successful psychologists in Europe, and Ilya opened his plumbing business and settled where he was, waiting for them to come back.OR,David, Ilya, and an OFC have been best friends (and more) all their lives, and now, David may be ready for what they offered him ten years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabah who is not on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sabah+who+is+not+on+AO3).



> Firstly, if you had already read the first three chapters, there are a lot of changes now. So please read them again. SORRY
> 
> If you don't like smut, this story is not for you. There will eventually be F/F, M/M, F/M, and more mixed in. Although, there is a lot of plot work too.  
> I have never really written smut with a plot, and I have NEVER written for AO3, so let's see how much I suck, and how much I can make my characters wait till they do the same. Sigh, that was lame.
> 
> I love David and Ilya, and I love my friend Sabah, so here is a beautiful creation for these beautiful people.
> 
> That's all. I won't be having authors notes throughout the series because they are unnecessary and annoying.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Hugs.  
> (I appreciate comments, so like, try that out. If you want. Or don't. Okay.)

CHAPTER ONE

_David tugged on the thick locks, wanting to look down at her lips stretched around him. But an interruption, fuck, the most beautiful interruption was Ilya finding his way to his mouth, a hesitant brush of lips and suddenly the silence was broken. Sabah through blurred eyes looked up, the vision in front of her releasing a helpless moan as she reached down to finally give some relief to her throbbing clit. Her moan reverberated through the hard dick that made David gasp into Ilya’s mouth. Ilya took this as the leeway he was waiting for and climbed on David, knees on either sides of the boy’s waist, and cupped the young boy’s face._

_He whispered, “You sure you’re up for this, Davie?” Pulling up from his dick which just spurted pre-cum onto her tongue, Sabah gave it a light tug making David’s thigh twitch._

_“He’s ready. You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?”_

**10:30am**

David’s eyes opened to  _Uptown Girl_  he had once ironically chosen for his assistant, “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “How much ti-” “One hour, I’ll keep the Tesla out for you.” He honestly couldn’t have found a better assistant, he would send an edible arrangement over if he was that kind of person, but she knew better of him than that. Rubbing his hands over his face, he specifically ignored the peak under his sheets, willing his mind to drift elsewhere; looking at the clock again,

 **10:38am,**  a cold shower it is.

After that it was a brush of his routine, wilfully ignoring the painting of Jason Mamoa and Liza on his wall, he changed into a black hoodie and jeans, today was one of the days he did not want to call any attention towards himself. He added a plain black cap to the mix and rushed out. He sat in the car and the smell of coffee and Chipotle hit his nostrils, fuck he really needed to give Natalie a raise.

Driving through town, the day was going to be a casual affair, he knew it was. It had to be. One could say that David liked being in control, nobody really spoke about it around his friends group, but everybody knew. He didn’t know this about himself until the eighth grade, when Sabah cornered him one day after school, playfully trying to steal his sandwich when something took over him. He grabbed onto her wrists, and whispered in a voice he didn’t quite recognize, “No,” was all he said. That was the moment he came to his senses, about to apologise in a hundred different ways, even add his signature cackle after, but when he looked down at Sabah, he saw her glassy eyes and the warm breath she let out. He didn’t quite recognise what it was, but it made her shoulders droop and her breathing slow down, he looked up at Ilya sitting against the tree, an unreadable expression plastered on his face, his mouth opening but no words coming out.

He didn’t quite know what was happening between Ilya and Sabah back then, he’d seen them awfully close lately, so he just assumed Ilya’s expression to be one of possessiveness and let her hands go immediately. If, as the day progressed, Ilya moved a little closer to David or Sabah touched him a little more than she usually would, David did not let it show on his face.

He was abruptly brought back to the car he was in, by a call from Ilya.

“Davie!”

David gulped at flashing memories from his dream earlier this morning, “You won’t believe what just-” followed by some shuffling on the other end and he heard Sabah’s telltale whisper of ‘You fucking dick-ward’ which made David smile automatically, was he visiting her again? That would be the second time this year alone. He parked his car to the side smoothly, “What’s happening, Ilya?” and the call ended.

David was about to call back when Ilya face-timed him instead, taking a deep breath, he answered.

Her hair was up in a tight ponytail just like she did in school, but her face had matured a lot since. It’s not like he hadn’t met her or spoken to her since, they met so many times, but it was all before his life made a 180 with the current ‘fame’ in his hands, before he permanently moved to LA. Her eyes were crinkled to a point it looked like they were closed and she had a huge grin on her face.

“SURPRISE babe, I’m baaaack!” she all but squealed, shaking the phone in her clasp. He forgot how unbearably cute she could get. No, that’s a lie. He couldn’t really forge that now, could he?

“Oh my god, yeah, I did not know you were here at all, I didn’t even hear you cursing away at ‘Feddy’ in the last call either!” David feigned surprise, getting a deadpanned “fuck you” from Sabah. He could hear Ilya guffaw in the background, which made both of them laugh too. David sighed; it was almost like old times.

“Picking up on my nicknames, are we?” Sabah mused, happy that ‘Feddy’ was catching on, finally. David rolled his eyes at her, the smile never leaving his face.

“Anyways, the main point of this call is to let you know that we’re picking you up at eight.” At David’s widening eyes, she continued, “Yeah, Yeah. I know, surprise motherfucker, the Queen has arrived.” David snorted, “I am finally back to this godforsaken country and I plan on staying back for longer this time.”

“Yeah, her clients were quite about done with her shit at this point.” Ilya prompted with a well-deserved arm punch in response, which looked like it hurt. Good. “I can’t just leave my life here and come to Vernon Hills. Why don’t you both fly in, we can have a nice weekend at home.”

 “Um, she meant it more like the entire week, Dave; she IS here after five years.” Ilya contributed, “and unlike some handsome men here, you didn’t even go visit her in Europe.”

“While I am going to bash him up for bringing this up when you obviously can’t leave the country, I would really like to spend some time with you both again. Just like old times?” she added, “And PLEASE, we are not going to spend any more time around pishposh vloggers again. I’ve had enough of that around your Vine days,” Sabah pointedly looked at both of them.

David knew there was no arguing with this headstrong woman. 

“Just like old times, then.” David sighed, a small smile on his face. This day was really not going how he wanted it to go. “Hell yeah! I have already called Nat up and shifted your work stuff around. We’ll pick you up around 8 tonight. Bye hon!” and before David could put a word in, the car was silent again.

Guess the raise will have to wait. David looked out his rear view mirror, combed through his hair and put his hat back on. He has eight hours to go, he can do this. Right?

\----

Sabah ended the call and looked up at him, “Do you really think he remembers?” Ilya just opened her arms up for her, and she fell right into them. They always fit together so well; he wasn’t really a hugger but David and Sabah were both exceptions to any ideals he has ever had. They will always be different. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “He couldn’t forget us even if he tried.” And then pulling away, “Even if he does, his dick never will” which got Sabah to snort and hit his chest lightly, pointedly looking at his empty suitcase and back at him. “Get to work.”

\------+------

David got out of the shower just in time to hear Natalie talking to the security to let the car go ahead. He quickly got dressed and opened up the ‘Vlogsquad’ group textchain. 

 _19:48 - Daddy Dobrik:_ I'm going on vacation, bitches. 

 _19:48- Scotchy:_ Who the fuck will pose for our thumbnails now?

 _19:50- Zaney:_ Have fun bih

David dropped his phone on his bed, getting his toiletries from the bathroom. He had already called Jason and told him he'd be back in time for the podcast. Jason would've asked him to think again before abruptly leaving like this, but then David confessed who he was meeting. And, well. Jason knew better than to try convince him against anything related to Ilya and Sabah. Jason knew they were as close as friends can get, maybe even more, David never divulged into his sex life much. Jason also, very importantly, knew David needed a break. Even after limiting his uploads, he still preferred to work all the time. He wouldn't have agreed to go on a real break if it wasn't for these two, so Jason just wished him a good time and said he'll talk to Natalie about some footage he needed over the week. 

To treat this time like what it was meant to be, a holiday away from his usual stressors, David was asked (read: begged) to not carry his camera with him. Still, just before dragging his bag downstairs, he picked up his camera and its kit, all while chastising himself for giving in like this. 

He was still in his own thoughts when he walked downstairs. He looked towards the kitchen and Ilya stood with his back to him, Sabah talking to him. They were standing really close to each other, and Sabah was smiling down at her hands, fidgeting. David could still read both of them like a book, they seemed nervous. She kept straightening her shirt and wow, Sabah had really grown up beautifully. She was still a little pudgy and soft, but also standing tall, taller than Ilya by a few inches and her tan skin contrasting against the counter.   
He set his bag down and they both turned to look at him, matching grins aimed his way. David walked into Sabah’s open arms and hugged her, closing his eyes. His nose nuzzled into her neck and held onto her tightly, and if they held onto each other for a little too long, none of them said anything about it. She didn’t use the same shampoo anymore; this one was more... fruity. David liked it. Her hair began tickling his nose so he unwillingly pulled away, still grinning when she cupped his face in her hands, and looked at him squarely.

David was about to question her when she remarked, “You’re still the same, aren’t you? The videos don’t do justice to meeting you in person, babe.” David should be used to these endearments, he really should. Sabah has never shied away from calling people she was close to with a couple of sweetheart, honey, and babe s, thrown about. But hearing her say it in person after **so long** made him look away immediately. That’s when he noticed how close Ilya was standing to them, and he pulled him into a hug too. They melted together just like they do always, and David’s shoulders slacked. He was already feeling like his vacation has begun, his body easing down from his rough schedules already. Their hugs were interrupted by _Uptown Girl,_ and he almost barked into the phone when Natalie cut him off complaining that she has been waiting for them for too long now and that he’d have to pay for her gas now.

They all hurried out and David sat ahead with Natalie who was their chauffer for the day, the seating much to his displeasure, to discuss some things before they reached the airport. That’s when David turned around, “Wait up, where are we even going? How the hell did I not even ask where you both were keeping me hostage?” Sabah laughed her signature snort-laugh and just winked at him. And so, that was that.

Sabah has always been the one to rush them off to places only she knew about, making David drive them both away during school hours. He always wondered how she came across these places to take them to. His thoughts were interrupted by Natalie asking him to confirm something to be cleared off, now that they were at a red light. He eyes briefly drifted to the back, only to find Ilya’s hand on Sabah’s inner thigh, and whipped his head back to more clearly see how Sabah’s eyes were closed, head lolled on Ilya’s shoulder, while he whispered something in her ear. David knew he should look away, he really should, but he could see her nipples hardened under the thin t-shirt she wore and that’s when he noticed her hand was cupping Ilya above his jeans. He felt eyes on him and looked up, to find Sabah staring back at him with unreadable eyes.

David should look away.

He kept staring back at her when her mouth opened in a silent gasp and he followed her gaze now at Ilya’s hand which was now, wow, he had his hand under her shorts having slid up her leg.

He could see the outline of his fingers and knuckles between her legs, and then suddenly, he could only see the knuckles. David’s eyes widened, his mouth opened but nothing came out other than a harsh breath, which made Ilya look up at him. Ilya slowly slipped his fingers further in, then out, then in again with enough pressure to push Sabah further into the seat. Ilya slowly, ever so smoothly, pulled his fingers out of Sabah’s clothes and, still holding David’s gaze, brought his wet fingers to his mouth. Ilya darted his tongue out, teasingly licking each finger one at a time. David was mesmerised, he could not look away. It was too late to pretend he saw nothing.

His ears began ringing when Sabah, swift as ever, grabbed Ilya’s wrist and brought the glistening hand towards her. She opened her mouth and latched onto two of the fingers, closing her mouth around them. Her eyes closed as her mouth left the fingers with a swift pop, the sound of which broke whatever trance David was in. He realised he had twisted his entire upper body to look at them, so he straightened himself up and looked out at the road in front of him, he could see the airport in the near distance.

David’s heart was thudding, he took a deep breath in and he could swear he smelt Sabah’s fluids in the car. He glanced sideways at Natalie, who was tapping her fingers along to whatever was playing on the radio, unaware of the _scene_ he just witnessed. David sighed and picked up his phone, not really looking at anything, trying to push away the nagging feeling of relieving the hard-on he was currently sporting.

This was going to be a long vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

David knew Sabah always came first. She was always the one who came first to conclusions, understood things better, and helped David and Ilya come to wherever their relationship has reached, today. A couple months ago, Ilya came to stay over at David’s, where they sat on the couch and reminisced the old times. Natalie walked into the room to see both of them lost in thought, eyebrows furrowed.

“I can’t remember how we became friends.” David admitted, looking up at Natalie for any hints. “I’m sure it was Sabah, you both were too weird to actually hold a conversation by yourselves.” David smiled up at Ilya, he remembered, now.

When David joined the school in third grade, Sabah had walked up to his seat, wild hair and an equally wild smile, holding her hand out to shake. “Sabah,” then she pointed her thumb behind her, “Pussy.” Followed by a whine of ‘Ilyaaa’

David liked her already. Just like Ilya, she had David wrapped around her finger in no time, she didn’t do it on purpose, her personality just made you trust her.

When David looked up again, Ilya had a light blush on his face. They both walked the memory trail together.

Sabah was also very introspective; she was the first one amongst the three of them to know Ilya had a crush on David. It was the first week of third grade, before they became friends, when David cracked a stupid joke that he cannot remember in the class, and Ilya was the one to let out the loudest laugh. David didn’t really make any friends when he came to school, but everybody was endeared by this charming new boy with crooked teeth. Ilya more so than others were.

The day after introducing both of them to David, Sabah made the decision to hold David’s hand during lunch period while everybody filed out towards the lunch hall, drag him out of the building, and walk to a tree where Ilya was waiting for her. Unbeknownst to either of the boys, Sabah had noticed how David would crack a joke especially loudly when Ilya was in the room, how when presenting his science project to the classroom, Ilya was nervous till he locked eyes with David and his fears dissipated completely, replaced with a soft smile and a permanent blush on his face.

So, she naturally took it onto herself to get these two boys to get in touch with each other. Ilya caught up pretty quickly, although David was dubious to any of this until Sabah had to literally get the three of them in a room together.

David remembers how it all went down like it was just yesterday.

The three of them were meeting up at Sabah’s place again, her parents were never really home. David still thinks back to that day, has wondered if he would undo the day if he could. Doesn’t know who he would be without THE day.

They were in the eighth grade, reaching the peaks of their puberty, and David was in an unhealthy dilemma every day. His parents were sure he was in love with Sabah, and somewhere he felt like he was too. But then there was Ilya, beautiful, bubbly, and puberty-stricken Ilya who was still the same but also wasn’t. His voice grew gruffer, his shoulders got broader, and every time they all met, David subconsciously always reached out for a hug that lasted longer every time.

That day when he hugged Sabah, he could feel her growing mounds pressing against him, and how her scent got increasingly sweeter every other day. Because their friendship was strong and built from the past 5 years or more (they stopped counting long ago), they were all very affectionate with each other. So it wasn’t out of the blue for David to walk into the room with Ilya and Sabah sitting against her headboard, with his hand around her shoulder while they both stared at her laptop screen. When David walked in further, Sabah looked up and smiled, folded her legs in a silent request for him to sit in front of them.

Ilya shut the laptop, and that’s when David noticed his eyes. Ilya’s eyes were dilated, from what he could see as he adjusted in his place in front of them on the bed, and his lips seemed bitten raw. Something about how wild Ilya looked made him look down and blush, only to have a direct visual of Ilya in his boxers. Ilya was hard. His bare knees touched Sabah’s and wow, she was not wearing her usual Capri shorts either.

David didn’t recognise his own voice when he asked, “Why are you guys not wearing pants?” His voice seemed too loud in the room, and Sabah initiated the conversation by readjusting herself to sit on her knees, her hand shakily reaching out and softly placed on David’s chest. David gulped and looked up at her face, and he couldn’t detect what was going on in her mind. Her mouth opened like she was going to say something, then closed again. She opened her mouth again, “We... uh, we actually wanted to say something to you.” Sabah cleared her throat, “Ilya and I, we have been kind of been experimenting with each other.” At David’s quizzical look, she continued, “Last week when you went to drop Toby at playschool, Ilya and I kissed each other.”

And, okay. David didn’t know how to react to that. He felt something deep, dark, and something unlike him take over, and he was about to say something which he knows would be harsh and wrong, when his mood was deflated when splayed the hand on his chest and brought it up slowly. Sliding up his neck, his jaw, and resting on his cheek, Sabah looked into his eyes and smiled, “and it didn’t feel right because you were not with us.”

Whatever David was going to say was suddenly not important at all, because Sabah was moving her face closer to his. David grew cross-eyed trying to see what she was going to do, but then Sabah smiled. She smiled the private smile she had reserved for only the two of them, and David noticed she stopped right there. Sabah was waiting for his consent.

David closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. There was no electricity between them like the romantic movies they often spent nights watching, but he felt like his lips were suddenly burning up. The room was getting hot as he felt a bead of sweat run down the nape of his neck. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, more surely this time, made her way to his lips again. They started with small pecks, David easing more into it as they did, till David slid a hand on her waist and pulled her closer, going in for a deeper kiss. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do, where his hands should actually be, or when he should allow himself to breathe.

The hand Sabah had on his cheek slid to the back of his head, getting a lose grip on his hair and biting his lower lip lightly. A small growl left David’s lips and it was like his body suddenly knew what to do. The hand on her waist nudged her closer and she took the hint, climbing onto his lap with her knees on either end, still not leaving his lips. The angle she sat at was dangerously close to his erection, and his body went against his maintained control and David thrust his hips upwards. A loud gasp left her mouth and her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

Suddenly, she was pushing into his body, and just as suddenly, she pulled away from the kiss. Sabah was panting, her lips looked plump and red, and she grinned at him. David grinned back dazedly. A hand slid on his thigh and David looked behind her with wide eyes. He could swear his penis twitched the moment he locked eyes with Ilya, whose hand was currently softly rubbing on his thigh. Ilya had been watching all along.

Ilya witnessed his first kiss. David looked down at Ilya’s bitten lips, they both were probably kissing when David walked in. David wanted to kiss Ilya too. Would he taste different? David traced Ilya’s eyes and saw him staring at David’s lips. He tried to evaluate what the expression looked like, Ilya looked _parched_. David gulped again, at a loss for words, and Sabah slid to the side now, nudging David forward. “Don’t worry Davie, Ilya wants you too.” She whispered, and this time David didn’t have to wait. David put his hands on Ilya’s neck and pulled him close, crashing his lips into his. He could faintly hear an ‘Oh fuck,’ Sabah moaned at the sight, but his mind was currently preoccupied with these lips. It was so much different than kissing Sabah. Both felt equally amazing, that was for sure, but while her lips were more soft and plump, there was a hint of a beard on Ilya’s face, thin lips sucking on his lower lip. The slight stubble newly growing in, rubbed against David’s smooth chin. Ilya was noisier than Sabah, every kiss and every smack resonating loudly in the bedroom. Much like Sabah, David got Ilya to sit on his lap too, only this time he could definitely feel a dick against his stomach, which made him moan out loud ‘Fuck Ilya, I...’ Ilya thrust against what he could, trying to relieve the pressure on his dick, and David thrust upwards in response, both of them groaning against the clash of lips.  

David was the one to pull away this time, and his eyes darted to his left where Sabah was staring at where their hips met and her hands moved over the wetness on her panties. “Oh god, Sabah. What are you _doing_?” Ilya was the first to comment, still gyrating his hips in subtle movements like he couldn’t help himself. David felt something warm sizzle up at the thought of a helpless Ilya on his lap.

David was not able to take his eyes off of where Sabah’s hands were. He reached a hand out and pushed hers away, and felt the warmth on her garment. He rubbed his hand from the top to the bottom where he could see some wetness leaking through. Sabah’s mouth opened at that, grabbing his wrist, “Oh fuckfuckfuck,” her eyes squeezed shut, “don’t stop” she breathed, and suddenly Ilya was off of David, crawling on the other side of Sabah, and put a hand on her waist where her top ended. With every time David rubbed her panties from top to bottom, Ilya’s hand seemed to move one inch above, revealing more of her skin. Sabah still had her eyes closed at this point, her mouth open in a mute gasp, and David was mesmerised. He didn’t even realise when he stopped, just putting pressure on that one protruding nub, but Sabah began moving against his hand, like she was _using his hand_ to seek pleasure.

Fuck.

David looked down at Ilya’s hand that had now revealed her developing breasts, cupping one in his hand. Ilya met David’s eyes, and slowly moved his mouth down to her breast, giving her nipple a small kiss. Sabah’s eyes opened wide, still thrusting desperately against his hand, and she looked at David. Pulling him in for a kiss as her thrusts increased sporadically, and then there was wetness gushing into his palm. It was not much, but he looked down to see his hand was glistening. Sabah looked wild and out of it completely, pushing Ilya away from her breast lightly with a soft grunt, who was still going strong on her oversensitive nipple. When he pulled away, David could see her nipples had both puffed up, perfectly round, and suddenly David could not ignore the urge to grab his dick.

The sound of David’s zipper was loud in the suddenly mute room, sans Sabah who was still panting and had found her place resting against the headboard again, gulping down on nothing. Sabah and Ilya shared a look, and she nodded towards David who was now trying to push against his dick from over his boxers. “Why don’t you let Feddy help?” David’s head shot up, and within moments Ilya and David were kneeling in front of each other on the bed, both pulling their boxers down enough to let their dicks spring out. Even for this age, Ilya’s dick had grown into a good thick size, but David didn’t feel jealous. He found his mouth watering up at the image in front of him instead, All his thoughts blanked out when Ilya gingerly held onto David’s dick. David’s back arched lightly into the touch, and noticed Ilya’s hand was already wet. He thought of ways to wet his hand too, when he noticed his right hand still glistening with Sabah’s cum. Ilya looked at David’s hand too then, and gripped onto David’s dick tighter.

“Fuck man, you’re gonna touch me with her cum?” Ilya asked, and David first thought Ilya was complaining, but was immediately pulled into a kiss, and he struck his tongue into his mouth and began moving his hand over David’s dick rhythmically. David moaned loudly, panting into Ilya’s mouth as his hand tried to blindly find his dick. His hand first reached something softer, which he understood to be Ilya’s balls, with how Ilya suddenly shuttered in his kiss, his breathing getting more laboured. David saved this note somewhere deep in his mind, Ilya liked his balls played with. Finally gripping Ilya’s dick, at first it was an uncoordinated mess.

Then suddenly, just as beautifully as they all got to where they are right now, they both found a rhythm. This was good, because David’s teenage body was already close to orgasming, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, and Ilya’s expert hand was not helping. They both began thrusting upwards into each other’s hands and the same time, and broke the kiss to look down at this scene. Ilya shuffled closer so now when they thrust upwards, the head of their dicks touched briefly, and all three of them let out a loud groan at the visual.

Both of their speeds increased, till they didn’t even properly thrust in coordination, just held on in a tight grip and rushed after their own releases. It was like a dam broke, David’s ears began ringing as the first spurt fell on him, Ilya was coming. David quickly followed, surprised he even lasted that long, both of them bent over each other’s shoulders, panting and experiencing their highs.

The three of them collapsed on the bed, too tired to wash themselves off right now. And that is how it began, the first time they did anything new was because of Sabah, but how it played out always depended on David. Ilya was mostly down for anything, too people-oriented to actually ask for things on most days. David and Sabah made do with that, though, repeatedly asking Ilya what he wanted, and then making it happen in the best of ways.

\-----+-----

David opened his eyes at the announcement in the background, removing his sleep mask and looking out of the window,

“Aloha ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hawaii.”

 David's mind immediately travelled to Pineapple and Montage and Liza Koshy. He turns to Ilya in the seat beside his, and double takes to the beautiful sight in front of him.  Ilya is still asleep, it's around 4am right now, he checks, so that's a given. But it's how he's sleeping, per se, how his eyes are slightly hooded over but not quite closed and his mouth is completely ajar. Open widely like he's about to eat a thick burrito.

God, David is hungry. 

"Remember when we used to put all sorts of crap in his mouth?" Sabah smiles and stage whispers beside Ilya, David looks up at her. She has dark circles forming around her face. Did she not get enough sleep on the way over? He’ll make sure she gets ample rest once they reach their hotel.

"Used to?" David smirks, matching Sabah’s own. "Well, yeah. He does need to wake up before we land," Sabah admits, grinning wide and shrugging in faux innocence. And that's how the next ten minutes are spent, trying to add whatever the two could find into Ilya’s open mouth. They started off small with some roasted peanuts, complimentary with the airlines, then progressed to wads of (unused) tissue, ending with David’s iPhone charger, which really did the trick. 

With a start, Ilya wakes up choking and spitting everything out on his lap and down on the ground, while Sabah and David both try to act like they were asleep. It doesn’t go very well what with how they are barely able to conceal their uncontrollable laughing fit.

"You fuckers!" Ilya screamed, maybe a little too loudly for the hour and place, and Sabah looks sheepishly towards a particular air hostess who pointedly looks at the trio. "It was Davie's idea, I swear." Sabah stage whispers at Ilya, eyes big and sincere. "I'm but an innocent in this whirlwind of evil!" And that's when even Sabah cannot hold onto this role for any longer, spitting out a laugh. 

 

"Did you just quote that school play?" Ilya rolls his eyes, looking at David who was currently lost in memories of _play and rehearsals and kiss and backstage_ and the first time they were caught in school, by a boy who had a crush on Sabah, no less.

Shaking his head, David gets back to their current topic and grins, picking up his charger and slapping Ilya’s arm with the wire. 

\------+-------

Sitting in the rental, David finally asks what the two had planned for their stay. Sabah indulged him in a rough layout that seemed to be mostly inclusive of going to the beach, relaxing, and eating a lot of Hawaiian food indoors. That was just about perfect, seeing the last thing they wanted was to be papped. 

David understood that above anything else, Sabah's profession clearly had her not wanting to be in the public eye with someone famous, lest her clients start coming in just to meet their idols, perchance. Ilya was quite used to David’s fans, right from the Vine days, but it would still be better to have some time on their own this time around.

David sat with Ilya in the back seat this time, while Sabah drove them to their destination saying she wanted to practice driving on the opposite lane again, and there’s no time as good as when there is nobody on the road. Ilya was still sleepy, and a little grumpy with how he was woken up, so David without a second thought offered his lap for him to nap on till they reach whatever hotel rooms they’ve booked. And if David's hands found his way to Ilya's hair, brushing lightly as he slept, well then they'll not talk about it. 

\------+------

When they reached the place, it wasn’t a hotel.

“What the fuck.” Sabah giggled from her seat and turned to look at him, pulling the key from the ignition. “Welcome home, sweetie.”

The driveway displayed a home, alright. It looked warm and homey and certainly nothing like he would have ever chosen for himself. David likes modern homes and modern hotels, but for some reason living in a cozy homey cottage seems like the most ideal way to spend his time with these two.

It was still quite early in the morning and so they decided to branch out and _sleep_ , finally, then meet at the front around 10:00 am, to actually explore this nook. Sabah mentioned there were four rooms where two were en suite, so sleeping smoothly shouldn't be a problem. Sabah told him to take any of the rooms upstairs, while she made sure Ilya didn’t fall asleep in the bathroom. And they left it at that.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

David stretched his limbs, opening his eyes because why are his legs hanging off the edge of his bed? David sits up and everything comes back to him.

**10:30 am**

With a smile after a good sleep, David gets out of bed and walks into the adjoining bathroom. Deciding on just brushing his teeth and washing his face, his grumbling stomach leads him downstairs. The moment he begins heading downstairs, the smell of coffee hits his nostrils.

“This whole floor smells like the coffee you used to make” David walked towards the open kitchen where he could see Sabah working on breakfast. “I felt like we needed a touch of nostalgia to get this week started.” David was about to respond with something equally sappy but was interrupted by the sight of Ilya sitting on the kitchen counter on the other end in _just his briefs_. David has seen Ilya in his underwear and sometimes even without anything so many times, heck, he has even recorded so many drunken Ilya videos where Dima and Ilya are having drunk fights and somewhere along the way David had learned the art of being able to breathe beside this man in minimal clothing.

David blames it on the coffee aroma paired with this visual which brings back nights spent at Sabah’s, back when things were.... different, between the three of them. And that’s when he notices, Sabah is wearing his clickbait underwear merch under her lace top. Fuck, her tan skin looked amazing under the grey garments, and his fingers twitched, wanting to remove that teasing layer of lace that is restricting his view. Just as aggressively, images from the car ride yesterday come to mind.

Sabah slides a mug of coffee towards him, continuing to make some eggs and toast, from what he can understand. He quietly observes Ilya, how he makes grabby hands for his own cup and Sabah teasingly keeps taking it out of his grasp. They look good together, fuck they always did.

Even before the three of them were a _thing_ , he always knew Ilya and Sabah were perfect for each other, they were balanced. He wonders if they both are together again. After that godforsaken day all those years ago, he couldn’t help but notice their fleeting touches or smiles from across the room. Now, grown up and after realising his mistakes in separating them, David knows that it would not take long for the two of them to find relief in each other’s company again.

David always wanted to ask Ilya what they did when he visited her in Europe, but he was too much of a pussy to. David knew he wasn’t going to like the answer, he knew they were still as close as they were back then. Before he went ahead and ruined everything.

 “Davie?” Sabah whispered, her hand sliding on his clenched fist, “Who are you about to punch?” David looked up shaking his head, putting on a smile on his face. “I’m sorry, it’s nothing.” She doesn’t look convinced, “Just something I read on twitter.”

“Okay,” Ilya lands on the floor, “That’s it. No more phones today.”

“You’re right! This is a vacation, and we shall treat it like one. No matter how ‘important’ any of our jobs are” Sabah adds, and swoops David’s phone away.

 “Sure boss, as you command.” David adds a bow to it and everything, making a proper show of it.

She put all their phones on silent and keeps them in the drawer beside her, not really making any effort to hide them away. Ilya rubs his hands together, picking up his plate and carries it to the back. David notices there’s a French window much like his own house has, where he can see some beach chairs too.

“How’d you come across this place, though?” He feels like this is the first time he’s actually talking to Sabah since they met, so he doesn’t immediately start walking with his plate. “My friend owned this place but he died and left it in my name.”

“Wait, are you for real?”

 “Dead-ass?”

Sabah rolled her eyes, “I know someone who knew someone who died and left this house in their hands and so I booked it for a week.” The room falls silent after that. David picks up both their plates, and Sabah picks up the tetra juice pack and follows.

“How are you, D?” David was about to give a casual ‘I’m good’ in response but then he makes the mistake of looking into Sabah’s eyes. He knows what she means, back in school; Sabah and Ilya helped him out. Then he went ahead and fucked it up.

“I-” David sighed, “I’ve been good, I guess. A couple sleepless nights here and there, but I have good people around me. They keep me from falling too much into the deep end.”

“But nobody to help you out?” Sabah asked slowly, calculative and aware. “Not really, Liza helped me out sometimes but she just-”

“Got overwhelmed?” David didn’t know how to say that it just wasn’t the same without them, how even though Liza wanted to help, she didn’t quite understand how. Sabah just _got it_ , somehow.

Walking outside he saw Ilya who had somehow procured sunglasses on his eyes and had his hands behind his head, a perfect picturesque visual to walk into. He turned his head to look at them, a smile adoring his face. “I pulled a table for us,” Ilya yelled, for some reason. “You don’t have to yell, Feddy. Make place for me” Sabah quickly tiptoed around the tiny pool and got to the two beach recliners, landing beside Ilya to give David the entire chair in front of them. It was only when they sat down did David realised how famished he was.

“Fuck,” David moaned around his food, “That’s some good shit right here.” He munched it all down in three minutes, looking at Sabah trying to hide her laugh, sheepishly. “Thank you.” Sabah smiled, drinking her juice, “It’s nice to be complemented on cracking an egg on a pan.” Ilya gasped dramatically, because he is that person, and nudged Sabah where the lace top didn’t cover her body.

Sabah snorted and crouched, screaming. She knew what was coming. David and Ilya shared a look and jumped on her, tickling her well-known spots. They had Sabah lying on the ground, begging for mercy and laughing manically. She somehow had successfully crouched into a foetus position, hiding all of her tickle regions from them. A war cry from Ilya had David cackling, trying to grab any limb of hers to grip onto for leverage, to let Ilya in.

It was all within successive moments, Sabah tried to push Ilya away with her hand, and David grabbed it, then the other hand, and Ilya’s hands now had purchase over her hips which he grabbed onto tightly, her laughter died down to nothing. The three of them were panting from all of this, her wrists captured in David’s hands, Ilya’s hands gripping her waist tightly, and then. Sabah spread her legs and let her head loll on the floor slowly. Her entire body was bared open in front of them, and now they were all panting for a different reason.

Sabah looked down at Ilya, who was now slowly inching himself closer to the space between her legs, she looked up at David, a halo around his head with the sun, and saw him looking down at her hands where he held them. She saw him trace the hand back to her body, all the way to where Ilya’s knees were touching Sabah’s thighs now. David’s eyes darted down to look at her eyes, and Sabah slowly pulled her hand towards her middle, knowing his hands and body will follow. As his hands reached her body, he want being bent in half, eyes still locked into hers. He noticed what she was trying to do, he could feel her breath on his nose and he closed his eyes.

David didn’t know if he wanted to run away or kiss her like he knew she obviously wanted him to, right now. He felt her breath against his lips, upside down, but that was that. She was waiting for his consent. Flashes from their first time came back, so did flashes from their last time. David gasped and pulled back, like he had been diving underwater till now and let go of her wrists.

David let out of laugh, it sounded fake to even his ears, so he cleared his throat. “I left my coffee inside,” he thanked whatever part of his brain could conjure that reason up and dashed back inside. He walked all the way to the kitchen counter, his hands gripping the granite tight enough to make his knuckles go white. He heard a loud splash from outsides and a gruff “Fuck that’s cold” and looked down smiling. Adjusting his semi, he decided that yes, he needed some cold pool water right about now.

\------+-------

They all ignored the incident altogether, bless his friends, and just swam around cosily for as long as the sun wasn’t bearing down on them too harshly. Sabah of course remained on the shallow end, a bad incident in her childhood forever limiting her swimming needs. Ilya made a proper show of it, teasing her by doing back flips and such, until David dunked him underwater and Sabah chorused her laugh with David’s.

Spluttering like an idiot, Ilya surfaced and pulled David’s shirt only to have it cover his head. Sabah went ahead and pulled Ilya’s trunks down in return. “Okay I did not know I am playing against two here!” Ilya sobbed, dramatically wailing. “Fine, you dramatic fucker,” David slapped his back, “Truce?” he offered, “Fucking pull your pants up.”

Ilya chose this moment to swim further away and actually climbing out nude, yelling something along the lines of Nudist Nuts making David roll his eyes and turned to Sabah, who was squinting her eyes against the sun.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“Yes please.” Sabah groaned, pushing herself out of the pool and walking to her towel. David tried to not look at her as he climbed out of the pool behind her.


End file.
